ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Into the Omniverse (Benzarro85)
Hello, welcome to the Ben 10: Into the Omniverse series page. In this series page, you'll see the characters, the villains, the aliens and the episodes written on this page. Let's begin. After the events of Ben 10: Omniverse, Vilgax has travelled back in time, so he could rebuild Maltruant. Meanwhile on Earth, Ben and Rook must do what it takes to stop them before they destroy the Earth. Main Characters *Ben Tennyson (age 11, 15 and 16) **Ben 10,000 *Rook Blonko **Rook Blonko Secondary Characters *Max Tennyson (age 61, 65 and 66) **Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson (age 11, 15 and 16) **Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin (age 12, 16 and 17) **Kevin Levin *Zed *Azmuth *Blukic *Driba *Professor Paradox *Kai Green *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Ester *Mr. Baumann *Pakmar *Argit *Blarney T. Hokestar *Rad Dudesman *Fistina *Jimmy Jones *Skurd Other Plumbers *Molly Gunther *Lucy Mann *Hobble *Magister Arnux *Zorian *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Alan Albright *Magistrata *Sheriff Wat-Senn *Scout *Jerry *Morty *Bryk *Bromeba *Stick Doug *Robucket *Chortle *Leadfoot *Elliot *I.M. Werfzel *Wes Green *George Washington Rook's Family *Rook Da *Rook Bralla *Rook Shar *Rook Shim *Rook Shi *Rook Ben *Rayona Other Galvans *Luhley *Chadzmuth *Ujin *Y-it *Fergi *Duffy *Galvan Soldiers **Galvan Major Kinecelerans *ML-E *ML-E's Mother *K8-E *N-8 *E-N *DJ *N-D Tetramands *Gar Red Wind *Tetramand Priest *Bahrvad Atrocians *Blue-Worst *Green-Worst *Orange-Worst *Pink-Worst *Purple-Worst *She-Worst *Slim-Worst *Violet-Worst Friedkin University *Hex *Bezel *Helena Xagliv *Professor Aniceto *Margie Main Villains *Malware *Khyber *Milleous *Attea *Albedo *Zs'Skayr **Viktor **Lord Transyl **Crüjo **Kuphulu *Servantis **Phil Billings **Swift **Leander *Maltruant **Exo-Skull **Subdora **Time Beasts Secondary Villains *Dr. Psychobos **Way Bads *Eon **Eon's Servants *Vilgax **Drones **Squid Monsters *Charmcaster **Darkstar **Adwaita **Stone Creatures Psyphon's Gang *Psyphon *Thunderpig *Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk *Bug-Lite *Bubble Helmet *Liam *Sunder *Tummyhead *Kraab *Bouncers *Piscciss Volann Prisoner *Nightmarish Alien *Hooded Alien *Psyphon's Minion Fistrick's Gang *Fistrick *Corvo *Hoodlum *Thug *Solid Plugg Incursean Empire *Raff *Major Glorff *Lieutenant Rana Sotoraggian *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Eighteight *Twotwo Anur Transyl *Ectonurite Twins *Mutant Pumpkins *Anur-Mirrored Ben *Anur-Mirrored Charmcaster *Anur-Mirrored Hobble *Anur-Mirrored Rook Forever Knights *Joseph Chadwick *Sir Morton *Forever Ninja *Comedy *Tragedy Dr. Animo *Dr. Animo *V.V. Argost **Munya **Frankencryptids *Mutant Frog *Mutant Kangaroo *Mutant Snail *Mutant Ants *Mutant Mosquito *Mutant Giraffe *Mutant Squirrels *Mutant Hornet *Technobug *Chupacabra The Vengers *Ma Vreedle *Pa Vreedle *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle *Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle *Parallelogram Vreedle *Dodecahedron Vreedle *Pretty Boy Vreedle Circus Freaks *Zombozo *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Thumbskull *Zombie Clowns Evil Bens *Bad Ben *Benzarro *Mad Ben *Nega Ben Others *Benevelon **B.L.R.R.T. *Charles Zenith *Collectimus *Hulex **Hulex Colonel **Hulex Workers *Inspector 13 **Techadon Robots *Jarett *Captain Kork **Mechaneer *Krakken *Mad Pakmar *Mino-Toga *Muroid *Nyancy Chan *Otto **Violet Offenders *Otto Maton *Rojo *Seebik *Simian *Slix Vigma *Suemungousaur *Trumbipulor *Mouse Minions *Vulkanus **Pickaxe Aliens *Yetta *Alien X *AmpFibian *Antigravitesla *Arctiguana *Armodrillo *Astrodactyl *Atomix *Ball Weevil *Big Chill *Blitzwolfer *Bloxx *Bob the Blob *Brainstorm *Bullfrag *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien *Chromastone *Clockwork *Crashhopper *Decagon Vreedle *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eatle *Echo Echo *Eye Guy *Fasttrack *Feedback *Four Arms *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Goop *Gravattack *Grey Matter *Gutrot *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Jetray *Jury Rigg *Kickin Hawk *Lodestar *Mole-Stache *NRG *Nanomech *Pesky Dust *Plantapocalypse *Portaler *Rath *Ripjaws *Rocks *Shocksquatch *Slapstrike *Snare-Oh *Spidermonkey *Spitter *Squidstrictor *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Terraspin *The Worst *Toepick *Unitar *Upchuck *Upgrade *Ventrilosquid *Walkatrout *Water Hazard *Way Big *Whampire *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 If you want to check out the episodes, please visit the episode guide Trivia *This series takes place after the events of Ben 10: Omniverse. *Ben 10: Into the Omniverse's opening theme song is the same as the Ben 10: Omniverse season 7-8 intro *The concept of this series was how the villains would work together with the heroes, leaving Maltruant, Vilgax and Eon helpless **This is shown in It's a Mad World *All the retcons from Ben 10: Omniverse, such as Ben 10,000's daughter not existing, will be destroyed; meaning that Ben 10,000 will have a daughter. *All the aliens which didn't appear in Omniverse will appear in this series; such as Fasttrack, Spitter, ChamAlien, Jetray, Rocks, Squidstrictor and Ventrilosquid. *Crossover events have occured in this series: **Kenn 10: Omnistorm - Kennedy Tennyson appears in And Then There Was Kenn **The Inbetweeners - Jay Cartwright, Neil Sutherland, Simon Cooper and Will McKenzie appear in Something Inbetween and So Glad We Got The Band Back Together **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir - Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste and everyone else appears in Cat Blanc and Mistress Fortune **SuperNoobs - Tyler Bowman, Jennifer Shope, Kevin Reynolds, Theodore Roachmont and everyone else appears in The Night the Noobs Came to Town *This series will only focus on Ben Prime, so if you don't see 11 year old Ben, then you'll understand why *The art style will change from the Ben 10: Omniverse art style and my art style **This is because there are no image which have The Inbetweeners drawn in Omniverse style **This is also the case with how Into the Omniverse is crossing with SuperNoobs, because there are no SuperNoobs characters in Omniverse's style.